Not My Little Sister!
by Deserts Of Glass
Summary: A walk in the park leads to an interesting challenge. Can he really keep the Nightray away? spoilers are for chapter 40 or something..
1. Chapter 1

(I noticed all my fics are kind of sad, so I'm going to try to write something happy!^^ It's not in my nature though to write happy-happy stuff, so I make no guarantees about the qualityxD Basically, Oz is being over friendly to get between Ada and Vincent. Vincent is being too friendly, in order to make Ada think he's nice and friendly:3 I'm probably going to continue this one:D)

Oz had just been walking with Gil in the park, when he noticed his little sister sitting on a park bench, laughing happily, and blushing—with Vincent Nightray sitting next to her.

_Dammit Vincent, I'm going to kill you! Gil told me enough about you to know I don't want you near my little sister! _

He glared angrily, then grabbed Gils wrist, pulling him towards the couple. When they reached the oblivious girl, and the blonde noble, he sat down between the two, grinning widely. "So! What are you two doing today?" He exclaimed loudly, and quite happily, "Anything fun?"

Vincent turned his head to the side, and rolled his eyes in frustration. Noticing Ada's smile upon getting to see her brother, he gritted his teeth, and smiled. "I was accompanying Miss. Ada to a dress shop."

The Vessalius' eyes widened in surprise, but he said calmly, "Sounds fun! Mind if I tag along?"

"No, not at all." The blonde man smirked, turning the confused Raven, "Will you be coming as well, Gil?" He tiled his head quizzically, looking surprisingly innocent.

"Uh… Um… I'm—I mean—I don't—"

"Gil's coming too!"

Ada smiled happily, glad to see her date, and her brother getting along so well. "Good! Let's go look at dresses then! I heard they have some beautiful dresses, even if it is in a shady part of town…"

_Grrrr… Vincent… You were going to take Ada to a 'shady part of town'? _

Vincent took the blonde girls hand, and began to walk forward, when Oz grabbed her other hand, pulling them to a complete stop. "Wait! Are you sure you want to go somewhere dangerous, Ada?"

"Oh, it's not dangerous.. The town just has a bad reputation, because there are usually prostitutes around the shops." She smiled innocently, while Oz's mouth dropped open – not because of her statement, but because of Vincent's smirk, almost as if he knew just how the day would play out, and he had already won.

_That's even worse! It might not be dangerous, but I don't want my little sister dressing like that, especially around people like… him. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh… Well… Okay." Not entirely sure how to distract Ada, he followed hesitantly.

After taking a short carriage ride to a cheerful, brightly lit street, they got out and walked further down to a dark alley.

_Of course he would know how to get around this area. _

They stopped in front of a large store with dark purple curtains covering the windows. Not bothering to knock, Vincent opened the door quietly, stepping inside. The others followed, and upon seeing the inside of the store, Gil's mouth dropped open, and he uncertainly asked, "Um… Vince? Are you sure we're in the right place?"

The blonde man nodded, walking over to a rack of dark blue fabric, with black lace and ribbons all over it. He picked it up, "Hmm… this is pretty. Care to try it on, Oz?"

"Ooh~ I want to try it on!" Ada exclaimed happily, stretching her arms out to receive the dress. When it was handed to her, she walked over to a room with a curtain door, stepping behind it and drawing the curtain.

When she stepped out again, she was wearing a midnight blue dress, with a heavy looking skirt. She looked modest from the waist down, but looking up, Oz noticed that the sides of the dress were made of lace, and the area from the neckline to the waist was far too reminiscent to lingerie for his comfort.

He grabbed something from the nearest rack, holding it out – hoping that it would be something more appropriate from someone of her age. It was not, seeing as it was more fitted to someone near Gil's age, or Vincent's age.

He backtracked quickly, before Ada decided to take the dress. "Gil!" He turned quickly to the confused man, "Try this on!"

The raven-haired man blushed brightly, "What? You don—"

The blonde boy grabbed his servants wrist, and pushed him into the dressing room, throwing the dress in after him. "Don't come out until you're wearing that!" A few minutes passed, with Gil making various sounds of distress before he came out wearing a dress that made Ada avert her eyes, and Vincent stare on in shock.

"Oh~ Gil, you look so feminine! Almost like a real girl!" The Vessalius clapped once, then ran over to the blushing man, who was now attempting to retreat back into the dressing room. "No, Gil! Stay out here!"

After convincing him to stay, he turned his attention back to his little sister, who was giggling at something Vincent was whispering to her.

The boy skipped over to them, and started talking loudly, "So, Ada! Don't you think Vincent should wear a dress too?"

The Nightray chuckled, "No, I rather think Oz would be better suited to a dress."


End file.
